Milky Dream
by Cherry Cheshire
Summary: Después de haber cenado mucho, Avdol tiene una experiencia 'demasiado húmeda' con Polnareff y la leche. AvdolxPolnareff JotaroxKakyoin implícito Lemmon


Se oyó un ligero ronquido. Polnareff había cenado demasiado, bueno, él y todos. Avdol aún le daba vueltas a cómo Iggy teniendo un cuerpo tan pequeño había podido igualar a comerse el sándwich de tres pisos del señor Joestar. Seguro que ahora estaban roncando los dos a pierna y pata suelta, ya que Polnareff se negaba en rotundo a dormir con el 'estúpido chucho' ahora ellos dos compartían habitación mientras que Iggy dormía con el señor Joestar y Jotaro y Kakyoin juntos en otra habitación. Demasiado juntos diría él incluso. De hecho ya empezaba a escuchar los gemiditos apagados de Kakyoin pidiéndole a Jotaro que se detuviera que mañana necesitaba ser capaz de caminar. Bendita flor de juventud, pensó.

Abrumado de tener el estómago tan pesado se dio media vuelta en la cama. Observó a Polnareff dormir recostado boca abajo con un brazo colgando y expresión de felicidad eterna. Rió para sus adentros acordándose del momento del postre cuando el francés se pidió un gran batido para rematar la faena.

" _Polnareff, si te bebes todo ése milkshake acabarás dando leche tú mismo."_ Había dicho el señor Joestar casi ahogado de la risa. El francés clavó la pajita en el batido y se encogió de hombros. " _Bueno, si eso pasa dejo que me llaméis Polnareff le vache laitière."_ Respondió sin más dando el primer sorbo.

Avdol bostezo notando que por fin le estaba entrando sueño, así que cerró los ojos fijándose por un segundo en que la ceñida camiseta de Polnareff se había bajado lo suficiente como para que le asomara un músculo pectoral.

- _Avdol...Avdol..._ _—_ notó que le llamaba Polnareff. ¿Ya se había hecho de día? Perezoso entre abrió los ojos notándose más pesado a la altura del abdomen.—Avdol despierta, venga.—Sí, en definitiva era el francés quien lo llamaba. ¡¿Y qué estaba haciendo a horcajadas sobre él?! Claro por eso se había sentido más pesado.

-¡Polnareff! ¿Qué haces encima de mí? ¡Bájate, pesas!

Lejos de moverse Polnareff hizo un puchero.

-Avdol, ayudame por favor...

-¿Qué te pasa?—le preguntó preocupado al verle con es cara.

-Mis...mis...—sollozo—Me duele el pecho...

-¿El...pecho?

En la penumbra pues aún no era de día, Avdol parpadeó hasta acostumbrarse a la escasa visibilidad y se fijó en el torso del francés. ¿Desde cuándo le apretaba de esa forma la camiseta que normalmente usaba? ¿Sería acaso alguna reacción alérgica? Pensó tocándole con el índice.

-¡Aah!—un gemidito de sorpresa se le escapó a Polnareff.

-Polnareff ¿estás bien?

-¡N-n-no!—contestó quitándose la camiseta, Avdol sintió que se ponía colorado—¡Avdol haz algo maldición!

-P-pol-Polnareff. ¡¿Cómo te ha crecido así el pecho?!—exclamó Avdol al ver que los musculosos pechos de Polnareff se habían hecho más grandes y redondeados, casi como si fueran de mujer.

-¡Qué se yo, maldición! Ngh...haz algo...me duelen... Se sienten pesados...

El propio Polnareff cogió una mano de Avdol llevándola a su pecho izquierdo. Si antes estaba rojo ahora el usuario de Magician Red alcanzó el color del fuego. Sus manos grandes cubrieron el pecho de Polnareff. Estaba caliente y además suave.

-Nngh...—el francés se mordía el labio para acallar los sonidos que le nacían de la garganta—¡Aah!—pero no pudo reprimir un jadeo cuando Avdol le pellizcó un pezón. Unas gotas salpicaron la cara del egipcio.

-No puede ser...—dijo Avdol con sorepresa tras limpiarse las gotas con un dedo y llevarselas a la boca—¡Es leche! ¡Polnareff, das leche!

-Guaaah...pues haz algo—le recriminó abrazándole por la cabeza contra su pecho—No quiero que el señor Joestar y los otros se enteren. ¡Me usarían como animal de granja!—protestó apretando más a Avdol contra él—Avdol, ayudame. Sácamela. Sacame toda la leche.

Maldita sea ¿qué clase de proposición indecente era esa? Desde luego no había podido predecirlo y aunque hubiese podido no creía verse capaz en el momento de decirle que no a Polnareff. Despidiéndose de su racionalidad agarró con ambas manos los pechos de Polnareff, acariciándolos, masajeándolos y estrujándolos mientras el otro gimoteaba.

-Ngaah...¡yiaah..ah! Av...¡Avdol, no tan fuerte!

Avdol siguió a la suya moviendolos de arriba a abajo y en movimientos circulares hasta que se pasó a los pezones: rosados, erguidos y duros. Ahí no pudo resistir la tentación de llevarse uno a la boca mientras pellizcaba y retorcía el otro. El sabor a leche le llegó a la boca y sorbió con fuerza.

-¡Aaah!—exclamó el francés arqueando la espalda. Avdol estaba chupando muy fuerte. Y además...—Aah...Avdol...tu...tu polla. Puedo notarla crecer.

-" _¡¿Cómo no quieres que crezca en esta situación y de lo mucho que te estás restregando contra mí!? "—_ pensó Avdol para sus adentros—Lo siento Polnareff, yo...

-Está bien...—ahí sí que se terminaron de caer todos los esquemas de Avdol. Polnareff se despegó de él y se bajó de la cama poniéndose de rodillas. Tironeó del egipcio hasta sentarlo en el borde y bajarle los pantalones lo suficiente como para revelar lo que escondía dentro.— _Sacrebleau!—_ exclamó para total vergüenza de Avdol—¡Esta cosa es enorme! ¡¿Cómo puedes andar con esta gigantesca cosa de aspecto demoníaco entre las piernas?!

-Polnareff por favor...exageras...

-Aún así...—Avdol miró de reojo la erótica expresión del francés y pensó: " ¡¿No irá a...?!" Pues sí. Apegándose otra vez a él, Polnareff colocó el miembro de Avdol entre sus pechos moviendo estos de arriba a abajo.—Giaah...qué resbaladizo.

Avdol tenía la cara como la luz roja de un semáforo. Esto ya era de película triple x. ¡Por todos los Stands por qué tenía que sentirse tan bien follarle las tetas a Polnareff! ¡Cuándo ni siquiera debería tener!

-Gnh...ah...haa, está rozando mis pezones también. Hiaaa...se siente muy bien.—Polnareff miró directamente a Avdol con una expresión imposible de catalogar en los límites de la decencia.—Avdol...¿tú también te sientes bien?—al egipcio le dio un espasmo que el otro notó porque sonrió taimado—Mmh. Avdol ¿te vas a correr? Déjame ayudarte con eso.—dijo abriendo la boca y sacando la lengua para chupar al ritmo que movía su torso.

-Polnareff...de...deja de...¡!

A Avdol no le dio tiempo de acabar la frase cuando le llegó el orgasmo. Polnareff dio una última cabezada y quitó la boca dejando que el semen saliera a chorros.

-Woaaa...parece que esté erupcionando. Ahora yo también estoy manchado con tu leche, Avdol...

Límite de paciencia nivel dos sobrepasado. De un tirón Avdol volvió a subir a Polnareff a la cama, le abrió las piernas y le manoseó los pechos.

-Atente a las consecuencias de provocarme. Polnareff _le_ _vache_ _laitière_.

Polnareff pegó un grito y se relamió cuando Avdol se la metió al mismo tiempo que le apretó en el pecho logrando que saliera más leche.

-¡Aaaah! Oh, Dios sí. ¡Sí!—exclamó aferrándose a la almohada—¡Ordéñame Avdol, hazme tuyo!

-¡Polnareff, vaca pervertida!

Maldito sea Polnareff y su erotismo secreto. En su interior se sentía caliente y apretado y de sus pechos no dejaba de chorrear leche que él saboreó inclinándose y siendo retenido por el francés para que no se moviera de ahí. En respuesta a su aprisionamiento le mordió y tironeó con los dientes de uno de los rosados e hinchados pezones.

-¡hiaaaaah! ¡Avdol me corro! Hazlo más fuerte. ¡Más adentro!

-nhh...Polnareff...

-¡Avdol, Avdol, Avdol!—siguió repitiendo Polnareff hasta que en un último vaivén el egipcio se quedó clavado en lo más profundo suyo derramándose ahí de nuevo mientras más leche salía disparada de los pechos de lo mucho que apretó hasta el final.

Avdol se sintió hasta mareado del éxtasis. Cerró los ojos y ya no pensó en nada más.

- _Avdol...Avdol despierta._

-¿mm?

-Avdol espabila.-un almohadón hizo diana en la cara de Avdol y por fin se espabiló. Confuso se enderezó como si llevara un muelle en la espalda mirando acaloradamente de un lado para otro.-Espabila Avdol. El señor Joestar y los demás nos esperan para desayunar. ¡Me muero de hambre!

Avdol se restregó los ojos antes de mirar a Polnareff otra vez. Sus pechos estaban normales de nuevo y él alegre como unas castañuelas.

-Polnareff.-le llamó-¿Pa-pasó algo anoche?

-¿Ah, anoche?

El francés se encogió de hombros y lo apresuró de nuevo saliendo él primero de la habitación. Avdol se rascó la nuca. ¿Acaso lo habría soñado todo? Puf, menudo asco. ¿Qué sería entonces ése regustillo a leche que tenía en el paladar?

* * *

Oh my God! Como diría el señor Joestar ¡pero cuánta indecencia! xD Si digo que soñé con este fic (aunque no tan explícitamente) juro que no miento. A ver ¿qué queréis? Si es Jojo's Bizarre Adventure entonces tendrá que ser un Jojo's Bizarre Fic!

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


End file.
